The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 December 2018
23:54-31 It's only 6:45? I wish i could go to bed already :| 23:55-15 And why is this? :) 23:55-48 Just not in the mood for really anything right now :^) 23:56-28 I have good news. 23:56-38 Whats ur good news omg 23:56-50 I rememba when TG came on late last night c: 23:56-50 I have enough money to recover from financial problems. 23:56-58 I just need to go to the bank and put them on my account. 23:57-08 Good! 23:57-20 Seems Jack pulled a C.S and got money out of nowhere :) 23:57-20 Wonderful! 23:59-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-43 . 00:02-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:02-07 ~ 6f5e4d has joined the chat ~ 00:02-31 I've been in a chat by myself since 11 AM. 00:02-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:03-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:04-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:04-00 <6f5e4d> I am back 00:04-05 o/ 00:04-08 Sure, tkf 00:04-10 o/ 00:04-19 o/ 00:04-25 This chat or some other one? 00:04-30 o/ 00:04-43 Clearly I am not here in this chat by myself. :P 00:05-45 Got another one of these annoying notifications 00:05-54 So how do you make a highlight again? 00:05-56 Is it through discussions? 00:06-26 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/announcements 00:06-39 Ohh 00:06-48 KGB keeps doing that on his wiki and it's really annoying 00:06-53 ^ 00:07-06 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 00:07-09 I just noticed that 00:07-12 hey backwards is yeh 00:07-16 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 00:07-20 (therp) 00:07-39 Hmph. 00:07-59 lol. 00:08-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:09-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:09-30 Welcome, iEarthlingnAkumi. 00:09-47 Let it be known that KGB returns tomorrow. 00:10-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:10-38 Incorrect 00:10-41 on the 11th 00:10-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:10-55 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/AnnouncementsIgnore @Q 00:10-55 So is Greed, The Umbreon Misty's Discord account? 00:11-13 Or is it someone else? 00:11-33 It's Misty. 00:11-35 http://prntscr.com/lsuo84 00:11-38 Hmph. 00:12-17 Hmph. 00:13-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:13-26 Welcome, TG. 00:13-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:14-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:14-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-42 hi 00:14-47 im lagging aren't i 00:14-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:14-57 Nah 00:14-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:15-17 Tell me, Brubs, 00:15-18 Nah. 00:15-24 I'm just randomly welcoming you over and over. 00:15-24 DO I EVER doorspam 00:15-34 Sometimes. 00:15-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:15-56 Hmph 00:16-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:16-11 Not for a while, the last time I checked. 00:16-26 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:16-28 Welcome, CS65. 00:16-29 How is the H? 00:16-41 oh i was doorspamming on MHR which is why i was asking 00:16-51 You were doing it here as well. :) 00:16-53 Let's check MHR. 00:16-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:16-57 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:18-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:18-14 There isn't one. 00:18-24 Time fo some mo ad hominem false equiv slipp. slope 00:19-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:20-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:20-07 Dead 00:20-22 join add! ;( 00:20-26 Yeh 00:20-38 Who remembers ___? that shit died, lmfao 00:20-47 Let it be known that ADD died. 00:20-52 ^ 00:21-01 ADD is merely a message wall place now 00:21-03 So you simply just c/p eh? 00:21-05 Lmfao 00:21-07 13:16:29 TheKorraFanatic: How is the H? 00:21-07 If you're talking about my server, you shouldn't have left it. 00:21-16 If you're talking about my server, you shouldn't have left it. 00:21-19 None of the actual pages have been edited in a week 00:21-29 Well when you run out of _____, it dedc 00:21-31 ded* 00:21-31 How is the Harem? 00:22-16 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-39 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has joined the chat ~ 00:22-41 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has left the chat ~ 00:22-46 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-47 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-48 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:22-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:23-18 He truly headed in with it, TG. 00:23-22 Gold 00:23-38 He must have saw Bot Hartington and came running :) 00:24-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:24-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:24-21 seen* damn 00:24-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:25-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:26-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:26-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:27-10 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 00:27-50 Welcome, Demon General Lucifer. 00:28-12 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 00:28-39 Yeah, this is Shit. 00:28-44 Proposals bein forgotten, of course. 00:28-56 What? 00:29-03 Just close this SJW shit 00:29-14 Just close TDL and start fresh 00:29-23 True, true. 00:29-42 Everyone here should just move to ADD or EoT :) 00:30-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-29 JONTRON is at my DOOR 00:30-34 No way. 00:30-42 im soory 00:30-45 i joined on fucken accident unban me 00:30-48 im soory 00:30-59 i joined on fucken accident unban me 00:30-59 And besides ADD is just active in the message wall namespace. 00:31-00 Isn't Jonny that W__ S__ fella? 00:31-28 Seems C.S likes getting beaned by obvious memes at this point 00:31-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-31 EarthlingnAkumi. 00:32-35 is 00:32-40 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:33-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:33-12 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:34-26 Not really. I just fail to see why they are relevant. 00:35-24 TheKorraFanatic. 00:35-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:35-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:35-44 is 00:35-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:35-50 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 00:41-01 Tell me, 00:41-08 Does Dorumin know? :) 00:41-15 the page was copyed from winkpedia wich i dont like to copy things from winkpedia as i do like how u edited it i had to redo the page 00:42-29 Poor Heart 00:45-33 ~ 6f5e4d has left the chat ~ 00:46-38 /me /me action verb 00:46-40 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Block_Appeal:EarthlingnAkumi 00:50-34 (megaman) 00:50-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:50-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:01-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:01-33 ~ 6f5e4d has joined the chat ~ 01:01-56 6:59 01:01-56 Cocopuff2018 01:01-56 Fuck you, Koa. 01:03-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-40 brb brubs 01:03-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:04-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:04-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:04-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:04-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-36 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-26 who else is getting ridiculous lags 01:07-58 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:08-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:09-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-23 i did earlier but now i'm not lagging as much 01:11-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-49 I've been lagging like crazy for the past 3 days 01:11-51 I'm not lagging on other sites though 01:12-26 fandom is daying 01:12-42 Sad 01:13-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:13-44 I feel as if we should apologize for everyone we have wronged, 01:13-58 And recognize the Crimes Against Humanity 2017 TDL did, and not just quietly forget about them, 01:14-02 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:14-06 and give certain uzas like myself reperationz 01:15-37 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-49 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:21-26 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 01:21-36 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 01:26-22 dead 01:30-03 Sure. 01:30-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:32-53 No RP discussion whole Weekend. 01:32-54 Lmfao 01:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-48 Welp. 01:34-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:34-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-52 Cocomeme2018. 01:39-12 akoomi 01:40-40 hi 01:41-21 how r u 01:45-55 im good 01:45-58 how r b u 01:49-00 im good 01:49-01 how r u 01:49-10 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-53 Just when did Qst enter? 01:50-05 btest 01:52-15 Seems like not even they know 01:53-17 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:53-20 My bot might know. 01:54-08 Omg Syde BOT tell us all u know 01:55-16 Hmph. 01:55-16 http://prntscr.com/lsve4e 01:55-32 Mendes is in love with visual editor 01:55-39 HDM is on CC 01:55-39 Visual editor is his life his bae 01:55-41 His all 01:55-54 Recall who that is? 01:56-18 I have no idea who that is 01:56-25 I just came because I heard CC 01:57-37 And CCC is being just as annoying as usual. 01:57-55 Not really 01:57-58 It was interesting before you joined :P 01:58-05 HDM had an interestin' question, YIS. 01:58-21 First thing I see when I join is the Baby Shark song! 01:58-25 Just tell me the question. 01:58-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-55 thought ya didn't go on CCC, Korra 01:59-05 Also the question was about alternative WYSIWYG editors 01:59-06 I returned just to see who HDM was. 01:59-15 Ah, some nerd who's probably been on the site for a while 01:59-31 Yeah they've been on since 2015 and I didn't even need to check 01:59-33 Their name sounded familiar 01:59-45 I remember HDMaster. 01:59-53 Everyone does. 01:59-58 Except maybe TG. 02:00-01 But she never met him. 02:00-43 He was active during 2016. But towards the end of 2016 or the beginning of 2017 he stopped being active. 02:00-49 Yeh i never met em 02:00-55 They used to be BFFs with KCC 02:00-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-08 Ah yes. 02:01-12 I think he might have been the one who started the nub thing 02:01-18 I don't really remember, it was before my time :P 02:01-23 They were in KC's server as well. 02:01-38 Imagine KCC's BFF being in her server. 02:02-14 They were in several servers that I'm in, or was in before the servers were deleted or I left them. HD left every server when he started to become more active on Discord. 02:02-52 lol. 02:06-34 Let's speak. 02:07-42 Speaking 02:07-47 TG. 02:07-51 TKF. 02:08-01 hey bruhs whatsgoing on 02:08-47 hey bruh 02:08-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:09-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:10-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~